In U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,793, issued Feb. 6, 1979, to W. E. Sowell, entitled "Throttle Control Device For Motorcycles And The Like," a throttle control device is described as having a cruise control device in the form of a constricting means for urging the plurality of sections towards one another to constrict the operation and restrict the rotation of the sleeve. In accordance with this invention the throttle control device includes a clamp member receivable over a rotatable sleeve. The clamp member being located forward of, and substantially contiguous with, the hand grip. The clamp member including a tab for engaging the handlebar to prevent rotation of the clamp member with respect to the handlebar. The clamp member includes a spring for urging the clamp member apart to release the throttle and a cam for urging the clamp members toward each other to engage the throttle. The cam is preferably designed so that a positive motion by the operator is required to engage the clamp member and a very simple motion is required to disengage the clamp member. The apparatus is such that the cruise control device can be manually overridden for increasing or decreasing acceleration without releasing or otherwise changing the cruise control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,230, issued Sep. 9, 1986, to H. Saito, et al., entitled "Throttle Control Apparatus," describes a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine having an induction system including a throttle valve therein. The apparatus comprising a manually operated first throttle valve actuating member rotatable in either direction about an axis fixed with respect to the vehicle body. A first linkage providing a driving connection in one of two opposite directions from the throttle valve actuating member to the throttle valve. A control circuit produces a control signal when actuated. The driving connection being responsive to the aforesaid control signal for producing a driving force in one direction. A second throttle valve is provided for producing a second driving connection to the throttle valve. A second linkage is provided for transmitting a driving force to the second throttle valve. One of the first and second linkages being operative to produce a mechanical stress therein with the first throttle valve to provide the driving connection to the throttle valve in one of the opposite directions through the first linkage.